


Вселенной действительно нужны барные интрижки - Джон Шеппард и Брюс Беннер (что-то вроде)

by Tamiraina



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stargate Atlantis, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamiraina/pseuds/Tamiraina
Summary: Так, все это как-то странно, признался самому себе Шеппард. И это, на самом деле, о чем-то да говорит - особенно если он рассматривает свою обычную рутинную работу, как что-то включающее самореплицирующихся злобных роботов, высасывающих жизнь рейфов и, о да, не такой уж затерянный город Атлантида.Или... Все, что Джон хотел - это пиво и немного крендельков. Неужели он многого просил?Это... что-то вроде барной интрижки. Если присмотреться.
Kudos: 1





	Вселенной действительно нужны барные интрижки - Джон Шеппард и Брюс Беннер (что-то вроде)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bar Hookups the Universe Really Needs - John Sheppard and Bruce Banner (sort of)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176102) by [graceandfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceandfire/pseuds/graceandfire). 



Так, все это как-то странно, признался самому себе Шеппард. И это, на самом деле, о чем-то да говорит - особенно если он рассматривает свою обычную рутину, как что-то включающее самореплицирующихся злобных роботов, высасывающих жизнь рейфов и, о да, не такой уж затерянный город  _ Атлантида _ .

Но это? Это была не галактика Пегас, где странности были в порядке вещей. Это был Нью-Йорк. Ладно,  _ да _ , в Нью-Йорке было полно странностей, но Джон просто не ожидал найти их в таком количестве на Земле. И он  _ на самом деле _ не искал их.

Серьезно, неужели он так многого просил?

Видимо, да. Много.

День начался довольно нормально. Он появился на первой встрече примерно в половину от "пиздец как рано для всего этого дерьма". Он даже последовал безжалостному утреннему совету О’Нилла: "Не  _ ухмыляйся _ , Шеппард". Джон думал обо всем и обо всех, кто должен был его защищать и продирался через шесть часов бесконечных собрании, иногда напряженных, но в основном слишком унылых, чтобы все время вести себя хорошо.

А потом, после того, как его команда была избавлена от этой череды встреч, а О’Нилл угодил в ловушку встречи после встреч -  _ несчастный ублюдок _ \- Джон отправился в отель в одиночестве и забрел в пустой бар по соседству.

Было еще слишком рано для ночной клубной активности, и он сидел в баре, обмениваясь редкими замечаниями с барменом Себастьяном и наслаждаясь игрой на одном из огромных телевизоров с плоским монитором. В крендельках было, возможно, слишком много васаби и фурикаке, но они были крендельками.

Жизнь была хороша.

А затем огромный зеленый парень врезался в стену бара, оглушительно возмущенно заревел и принялся крушить это место.

Себастьян и официанты поступили мудро и выбежали из бара с воплями ужаса разной степени громкости. Джон перепрыгнул через барную стойку и скрылся за ней, намереваясь последовать примеру Себастьяна, однако гигантский стол перелетел через стойку и врезался в черный вход, полностью блокировав его. А это означало, что его единственный выход - через главную дверь мимо не такого уж забавного зеленого гиганта.

Джон прямо таки знал, что Родни найдет способ доказать, что это его вина.

Что было абсолютно  _ не так _ . Он просто хотел  _ пива _ .

Он снова услышал грохот и ворчание и медленно приподнялся, выглядывая из-за барной стойки. Да, огромный зеленый парень все еще был там и продолжал громить все вокруг. Вздохнув, он скатился обратно, автоматически избегая стекла, усыпавшего пол, и обдумал свои варианты.

Умнее всего было тихо сидеть сложа руки. Халк упоминался в прессе со всеми остальными Мстителями со времен битвы за Нью-Йорк. Даже в другую галактику до них доходили вести об этом, так что Халк, по видимому, был одним из хороших парней и, скорее всего, его товарищи по команде скоро появятся, чтобы удержать его от разрушения половины Нью-Йорка.

Это была совершенно не проблема Джона и все, что ему оставалось делать - это оставаться здесь и... Он услышал крик. Женский, пронзительный и испуганный, за которым последовал оглушительный рев.

Вот дерьмо.

Пригнувшись, Джон кинулся к месту происшествия. Одна из официанток, должно быть, пряталась под столом, который только-что поднял Халк. Было неудивительно, что ее обнаружили, но она действительно была абсолютно беспомощна, сжавшись на полу в комочек и крича так, словно ее режут. Это в свою очередь, казалось, еще больше разозлило Халка. Он затряс головой и зарычал на женщину, которая завопила еще громче. Это был чертов замкнутый круг.

Проклятие, он действительно должен был просто вернуться в свою комнату, посмотреть порно и заказать ужин в номер.

Но это, мать вашу, не выход.

Джон сделал глубокий вдох, как делал обычно, прежде чем сделать что-то - по словам Родни, «монументально самоубийственное», - а затем встал и поднял барную столешницу, направляясь в более открытое пространство, чтобы дать себе место для маневра.

\- Привет, большой парень. Как делишки?

Зеленый гигант повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на него, нахмурился, сосредоточившись на Джоне, а затем напрягся, словно бы увеличиваясь в размерах, и испустил полный чистого гнева рев, пробравший Джона до костей.

О, даже кричащая официантка не вызвала такой реакции. Почему, черт возьми, Халк так плохо отреагировал  _ на него _ ? Может, он хуже реагировал на мужчин? Или, может быть... Джон посмотрел на свою форму. Ах, дерьмо. Американские военные преследовали Халка много лет. Скорее всего, форма послужила спусковым крючком.

Джон поднял руку в успокаивающем жесте:

\- Вау, вау, большой парень. Тебе не нравится моя форма?

Он посчитал ответный рев вместе с поднятым столом как утвердительный ответ и кивнул.

\- Знаешь что? Я сейчас тоже все это не люблю. Отвык уже, понимаешь? - пока Джон говорил, он спокойно расстегнул пиджак, стянул его плавными неторопливыми движениями, а затем развязал галстук. - А галстуки?  _ Никогда _ не любил галстуки. И мне интересно, какой же придурок придумал эту удавку? - галстук упал на пол, когда Джон оценил настроение своего собеседника. И размер. Потому что, черт возьми, Халк был большим. Но он еще не бросил огромный стол, который держал над Джоном, так что это был существенный плюс.

Вместо этого Халк выглядел смущенным, склонив голову на бок и наблюдая, как Джон раздевается, и легко одной рукой держал стол в воздухе.

Джон принялся за рубашку.

\- Знаешь, что мне  _ нравится _ ? Футбол. Это мой спорт. Как насчет тебя? Ты играешь в футбол в свободное время? Хоккей тоже весело, но футбол? Это действительно круто... - он бросил рубашку на пол и встал, раздетый до штанов. - … Или серфинг. Это мой любимый спорт. Волны, солнце и ты являешься частью чего-то гораздо большего, чем ты сам...

Пока Джон продолжал болтать, Халк снова зарычал, но на этот раз уже гораздо спокойнее. Даже нерешительно. Прогресс. Вероятно, также помогло, что официантка оказалась достаточно сообразительной, чтобы уйти, как только внимание Халка переключилось на Джона, забрав с собой свои пронзительные вопли и оставив их в мирной тишине.

\- Итак, знаешь, все, чего мне сегодня хотелось - это пиво и, возможно, немного крендельков с солью. И я уверен, что не ожидал встречи с тобой. Тебе нравятся крендельки? Они тут действительно хорошие. - Джон оглянулся на огромный контейнер с крендельками, который бармен поставил на стойку, когда Джон съел три маленьких миски. Он чудесным образом пережил летающую мебель и остался невредимым.

Джон медленно откинулся назад, чтобы схватить контейнер, Халк все время подозрительно наблюдал за ним.

Возможно, это была глупая идея, но ... Джон прижал контейнер к груди одной рукой и запустил внутрь другую, чтобы выудить несколько крендельков, и медленно поднес ко рту.

\- Ммм, вкусно. Заметил, что они добавляют какие-то специи? Действительно добавляют в муку. Мням-мням-мн… - Джон удивленно моргнул, когда Халк протянул руку ладонью вверх.

\- Правда? - Он не ожидал, что это сработает.

\- Граргх.

\- Конечно, хорошо. - Джон взял контейнер и осторожно вытряхнул горсть крендельков на массивную зеленую ладонь.

Халк поднес крендельки к своей огромной пасти и высыпал внутрь.

Прожевал. Проглотил..

И снова протянул руку.

\- Граргх.

Так что, видимо, Халку нравились крендельки с солью. Кто бы знал?

Когда Джон в пятый раз встряхнул крендельки с солью на настойчиво протянутую ладонь Халка, он заметил, что эта ладонь была меньше и уже не такой зеленой. Очарованный, он наблюдал, как Халк, казалось, вздрагивал и сжимался, а затем внезапно перед ним уже сидит обычный человек, может быть, примерно того же возраста, что и сам Джон, казавшийся совсем крошечным по контрасту с Халком, хотя на самом деле он был, вероятно, обычного роста. Другой парень, Брюс Бэннер, согласно секретным файлам, которые видел Джон, удивленно моргнул на крендельки, которые он держал, а затем посмотрел на Джона.

\- Хм, привет.

\- Привет.

Баннер осмотрел частично разрушенное здание с удивленно-озадаченным выражением лица.

\- Я кого-то ...

\- Нет, никто не пострадал. Вы даже не нанесли особенно большого ущерба. - Джон указал на большую дыру в стене. - Это самый большой, и, похоже, что тебя бросили сквозь стену, так что ... вероятно, ты не виноват.

Некоторая напряженность покинула фигуру Баннера.

\- Хорошо. Это действительно хорошо. - Он сосредоточился на Джоне, оценивая. - Ты выглядишь довольно спокойным, для того, кто оказался в эпицентре событий наедине с Другим Парнем

Джон пожал плечами.

\- На самом деле не самая странная вещь, которая когда-либо случалась со мной.

Баннер поднял брови от удивления.

\- Я… вижу.

*_*_*

\-  _ Кто-нибудь _ видел Халка? - голос Кэпа зазвучал в наушнике Тони в третий раз, он все больше беспокоился.

Отрицательные ответы пришли от Черной Вдовы, Соколиного Глаза и Тора.

Тони собирался ответить точно так же, когда он заметил дыру размером с Халка в соседнем здании и поправил себя:

\- Возможно, что-то есть. Будьте готовы. - Подкорректировав траекторию полета, Тони замедлился, приближаясь ко входу. - Джарвис, осмотри здание на предмет признаков жизни.

_ \- В настоящее время в здании есть два жизненных сигнала. Один из них - доктор Бэннер. Другой неопознанный мужчина. Никаких аномалий не отмечено. _

Тогда ладно. Тони пролетел через дыру и встал, оглядывая происходящее. Трупов нет. Проверил. Существенный ущерб. Все под контролем. Брюс в своих фирменных фиолетовых штанах сидел на полу, скрестив ноги, и смеялся на пару с полуголым парнем без рубашки, поедая крендельки с солью. Что за хрень?

Тони навис над ними, скрестив руки.

\- Серьезно? У нас вторжение Дум-ботов, а ты цепляешь парня в баре? Я... в восхищении. В самом деле. Хорошая работа.

Брюс развернулся к нему, одарив его кривой улыбкой, означающей "все в порядке", и закатил глаза для разнообразия.

Другой парень, который был довольно горячим - так держать, Брюс, - повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него:

\- Ха, летающий робот. Здорово.

Хорошо, этот парень? Был интересным.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание автора  
> Хех, это... что-то вроде барной интрижки. Если присмотреться. Кроме того, если вам интересно, Джон собирается побывать в Башне Мстителей и в конечном итоге замутить с Брюсом, Родни объявится и обвинит Джона в распущенности, ревнуя к Тони Старку, а Стив будет разочарованно качать головой, глядя на всех них.
> 
> Примечание переводчика  
> Лично я предпочту видеть здесь начало хорошей дружбы и, возможно, неплохого сотрудничества. Хотя, сама идея кроссовера между двумя этими фандомами не очень укладывается в моей голове. Хотя бы вспомните, кто такие асгарды с точки зрения Мстителей, а кто - с точки зрения Шеппарда.


End file.
